User talk:Zoe27
Welcome Hi, welcome to 5 clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:LightningClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clarrissa koins (Talk) 08:53, July 3, 2010 I'm sorry Zoe, but I have at least 7 wiki's I'm currently on, so that's why I'm never really on here, and if everyone wants, I'll quit this wiki. 19:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Zoe, I didn't mean to sound rude, but I'll tell Clara about it and tell her to take me off of the admin rights. 20:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it in a minute. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 10:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep Yes, of course you can have Wishflight in ReedClan. Could you please send a message on my Talk Page, saying some more specific stuff about Wishflight, more than just a pure black she-cat, please, before I add you to the ReedClan alliances? Thanks, Kittycat79 09:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) You Can Join Anyway I have decided that I will let you join ReedClan, anyway. I'll add you to the ReedClan Alliances now.-Kittycat79 04:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) That's K Np, Zoe. I like making ppl happy.-Kittycat79 22:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Wishflight's Page Zoe, since you joined ReedClan, you need to make a page for your ReedClan cat, Wishflight. Wishflight's page would have her gender, personality, appearance, rank and Clan and other info about Wishflight on it. You could look at some other User's cat's pages for some ideas. You could also have a picture of Wishflight on it. If you give me some more info on her, I could make Wishflight a Charart, which are images of cats that you can create on GIMP, Pixlr or Adobe Photoshop, as far as I know, they are the only three. I do Chararts on Adobe Photoshop. Or you could just upload a photo from the internet or your computer of a black cat to put on Wishflight's page. Thank you, Kittycat79 09:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Wishflight Info Yep, Zoe, I'd be happy to make Wishflight a page, but if I'm going to make it and not you yourself, you need to tell me some more appearance information about Wishflight, such as eye colour, fur length, or scars if she has any. Answer my question on my Talk Page, and I'll make Wishflight's page for you. Or, since you already know everything about Wishflight, you could make the page yourself. The easiest way is to click on this: Wishflight. Since it's in red, you'll know that there is no actual Wiki page for it. When you click the red 'Wishflight' text, a window will pop up with the title 'Create a new article'. There will be, in smaller letters on the window, 'You're creating a new page. What do you want to call it'. In the bar below the text, there will be 'Wishflight' already typed into it. Leave that. All you have to do is click one of the article type options. There will be 'Standard Layout'. In a 'Standard Layout' article page, there will be a thing that looks like an empty picture frame with a green button in the middle saying 'Add a photo'. Ask me on my Talk Page how to add a photo to a page if you don't know. Click 'Edit', and then click the text type button, which will say 'Normal' with a little arrow pointing downward on the side. Click the button, and select 'Heading 2', then type the title of the piece of Wishflight's info, example: Oh yeah, and I just realized that I can't make you a Charart on this Wiki, only on the WW. The Blank Page article type is just, well, a blank page for you to start off with. Once you've chosen your article type, click the blue 'Create a new article' button, and you'll instantly be taken to editing Wishflight's page. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79 08:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Personality Write down the appropriate stuff for this piece of the info here. Article Okay, Zoe, I've got Wishflight's page set up. I also found a photo on the internet of a long-haired black cat with green eyes, and added that to Wishflight's article and gave it a caption: Wishflight's real life picture. Now, do you want to put Wishflight's family on the page? I put 'Family' in 'Heading 2' on the article, and it has 'Coming soon' below it. If you want me to add Wishflight's family to the page, give me the info and I'll put it on Wishflight's article, or you can do it yourself by clicking on the Wishflight link in this post, or typing it down in the 'Search' bar, then scroling down and clicking the 'Edit' button beside the huge 'Family' text on the article. Then, press 'return' on the keyboard and write down 'Father' then who he is and stuff, and other family members of Wishflight's. I can make Wishflight's family members pages, if you'd like, as well. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79 23:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Maybe I'll join, but I have two wiki's I made to run. 18:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, its me Yes it is. I lost the password for breezestar, though.